Emergency Call
by guiltievil
Summary: semuanya sama saja. ketika mereka saling berbicara lewat telepon, hanya ada pembicaraan yang sangat absurd. (HunHan's chapter updated!)
1. Chapter 1 : KAISOO

Summary : Kai menelefon Dio karena keadaan darurat, dan- percayalah. Itu pembicaraan ter-absurd yang pernah ada.

(terinspirasi dari suatu fic, tapi sayangnya gue lupa siapa authornya+apa judulnya. kalau ada yang tau ingetin gue lewat review ya?)

**DLDR!**

* * *

Jonginie calling,..

Pik.

Connected.

"Yeo-"

"KYUNGSOOO! BAGAIMANA CARA MEMBEDAKAN-"

"Hah? J-jongin? Kau-"

"AGHHH,.. APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAANN?"

"hei hei! Ada-"

"GYAAA! TANGANKU TERCIPRAT MINYAKK! KYUNGSOO, APA DAGING INI SUDAH MA-"

"Jongin, kau menggunakan dapur?"

"KYUNGSOOOO!"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan gunakan dapur saat aku tidak di dorm. Dan jangan menelponku saat ak-"

"INI DARURAT, KYUNG! LAGIPULA AKU HANYA MENGHANGATKAN SISA AYAM TADI MALAM!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"

"KYUNGSOO! TEFLONNYA MENGHITAM!"

"HAAHHHHH?! MATIKAN APINYA!"

"BAGAIMANA CARANYAAA? AKU SIRAM DENGAN AIR DINGIN YA?!"

"JANGAANNN! PUTAR SAJA KE KANAN, IDIOT!"

"APANYA YANG DIPUTAR?! KOMPORNYA?"

"TOMBOL YANG KAU GUNAKAN UNTUK MENYALAKAN KOMPORNYA! ASTAGA JONGIINNNNNN!"

"...oh"

"Hanya 'oh'? astaga, Kai, semua orang menatapku"

"Itu karena kau manis, Kyung. Dagingnya lengket ke teflon dan menjadi hitam pekat. Bagaimana ini?"

"Karena aku berteriak seperti orang gila, bodoh. Angkat teflonnya lalu letakkan di tempat mencuci"

"Kau kan me- AGH PANAS!"

"Kai? Suara apa itu? Kau tidak benar-benar memegang teflon gosong itu dengan tangan kosong kan?"

"Kai"

"Maaf. Teflonnya tadi jatuh. Lalu apa yang kulakukan sekarang?"

"...Siram dengan air."

"Yap. Sudah kulakukan"

"Astaga. Aku benar-benar akan menendang 'adik'mu setelah pulang"

"Kau jahat, kyungie"

"Jadi jelaskan padaku keadaan dapur sekarang"

"Umm,..."

"Aku menunggu"

"...berjanjilah tidak akan menendang 'adik'ku"

"Akan kupertimbangkan itu. Jadi bagaimana dapurku?"

"Engg,... Rapi?"

"Wow."

"Rapi untuk standar... Kim Jongin- tentu."

"Sudah kuduga. Ingatkan aku untuk menendang 'adik'mu"

"KYUNGIEEE AKU KAN-"

"aku mencintaimu Kai, dah"

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOO-"

Pik.

Disconnected.

-END-

* * *

a/n : MUAHAH AHAHAH HAHAHAH /gila

Entah ini bisa disebut fic apa engga. Kena writer block malah kepingin bikin ginian.-. sebenernya dari dulu pingin bikin yang kayak gini, tapi akhirnya baru kesampaian, udah gitu jadinya tetep gagal, eh tetep aja dishare _-_

saya juga punya pikiran bikin ff gini buat kopel lain, tapi liat reviewnya dulu ndee -w-

mind2review?


	2. Chapter 2 :SULAY

summary : Sungguh, setelah ini Lay harus lebih membertimbangkan perkataannya ketika ia merayu Junmyeon untuk memenuhi beberapa keinginannya.

* * *

Xingxing calling,..

Pik.

Connected.

"Yobose-"

"HYUNGGG! HUWEEEEEE,.. TOLONG ANTARKAN DOMPETKUUUU!"

"Hah?"

"Dompetku! Manajer hyung dan member M lain sudah check-in sedangkan aku ditinggal sendiri! KAU BISA MENGANTARNYA KAANNNNNN?!"

"Tidak usah berteriak. Dompetmu ada di mana?"

"Dompetku ada di,... Engg..."

"Astaga. Yixing."

"Eheehehehehehehehehehehehehe,..."

"Tawamu menyeramkan. Aku tidak mau-"

"EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH,.."

"Yixing, tolong hentikan."

"HYUUNGGGGGG~ CARIKAN DOMPETKU YAAAHHHHHHH?"

"Aku tidak mau Yixing. Jadwalku padat dan jarang-jarang ada hari libur seperti ini dan kau menyuruhku untuk mencari dompetmu lalu mengantarkannya ke bandara? TI. DAK. TIDAK. T.I.D.A.K DAN TIDAK"

"Hyungg, dua ronde?"

"..."

"Empat ronde?"

"..."

"Enam ronde?"

"Ayolah hyunggg,... Ini tawaran terakhir ya-"

"..."

"-Tujuh ronde?"

"Aku akan membawakan dompet itu secepatnya padamu"

"...Separah itukah efek Sehun dan Kai?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah seperti ini sejak mengenalmu"

"..."

"..."

"Hyung, kau-"

"Lay,...?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah menemukan dompetmu"

"Benarkah?!"

"Yap. Dan,.."

"Dan?"

"Dan apakah aku tidak tahu bahwa di dompetmu ada fotoku sedang topless yang kau ambil diam diam?"

"...ups"

"Oh satu lagi. Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 13.49. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pesawatmu berangkat jam berapa?"

"Hah?"

"..."

"A-A-A-AASTAGAAAA! AKU L-LUPAAAAA!"

"Sepertinya kau memang ditakdirkan menginap di dorm exo-k dan menemaniku malam ini, ehehehehehehehehehe"

"APA?! TIDAK!"

"Ehehehehehehehehehe.. Ingat, tujuh ronde. Byee"

"JUN-"

Pik.

Disconnected.

.

Eheheheheheheheheheheheu,... -w-  
Actually, Saya nggak yakin FF ini memenuhi keinginan kalian semua, reviewer tercinta /angkat bahu/

**P.S** : w pengen ganti penname. Enaknya gimana?  
**P.S.S** : mungkin, kalian semua (28 ekor reviewer buas yang dengan brutal meminta sequel) berfikir bahwa 'nggak lucu ya' atau 'garing ah' atau 'aku kecewa :(' atau mungkin lebih parah, 'ff apaan nih. Nggak kalah jelek sama authornya' . Tapi, plis deh. Bikin FF nggak segampang ngebalik telapak tangan dan mungkin lebih susah dari jilat siku sendiri. Oke? Ailopyupul. :(  
**P.S.S** : Aku ingat sesuatu. **FF ini terinspirasi dr FF 'I'm Scared' punya 99eighttwo**. Maaf unnie-ya, aku khilaf. Salahkan ke**pikun**anku. :( mungkin kau **nggak sadar** kalo **ff ini diinspirasi dr ff** mu karena emang **gak mirip**. Tapi serius deh, **inspirasi aslinya dari itu**.

**Aku mau bales ripiuw~**

**Lalalalalalalalala** : _(aku nggak tau berapa banyak pengulangan kata 'La' di penname mu. Jadi kalo salah, aku khilaf)  
_  
Suka chenmin juga yaaa? Authornya jugaa #gananya  
Aku masih belom punya ide buat chenmin, jadi, tunggu aja ya ;))

SEMANGAATTTT #gila

**Penghulu Kaisoo** : gue nggak tau harus bales ripiuw lo gimana karena, well, **RIPIUW KAMU BRUTAL BANGET NAK?! QAQ**  
Oke, gue nggak yakin kalo FF ini bermutu. **_(Sebenernya gue lebih nggak yakin kalo ini bisa disebut FF)_** tapi, makasih pujiannya :') dan makasih reviewnya :3

** 1603** : hai haii~ bbuing bbuingnya unyu deh :) ini SuLay, semoga suka :3

**ArRuSwari96** : tampangnya Kai emang nggak cocok banget buat didapur ya. Jadi, JANGAN BIARKAN JONGIN MASUK DAPUR! YEAH! #brutal  
Ini sulay, semoga suka ya :3

**Soo baby** : makasih :3 semua ff gua emang aneh-kalo lo mau tau-. Review lagi yaa? :3

**Jenny** : sudah bukan 11-12 lagi, tapi emang persis :(  
IYA AKU SETUJU! DISAYANG AJA ITU, DIELUS ATO DIMANJAIN AJA YA KANN #abaikan

**Rizkyeonhae** : kamu nggak kasian sama Jongin? :( sequelnya Kaisoo? Mungkin nanti ya, kalo ada semangat nulis lagi :)  
**  
DheAndini HunHan's Baby** : makasih :) emang mama papa kamu siapa? **HunHan**? :3 nanti mereka **aku nistain juga kok** eheheheheheheheu #dibunuh  
Thanks for revieww

**Kaisoo :** ini versi sulay, semoga suka :)

**Chohyunra :** mungkin, dalam kasus ini, yang konyol adalah yang bikin cerita. Bukan jonginnya._. #dor thanks for comment :3

**Shotix :** makasih. nih udah lanjut. Aku buatin Sulay. Semoga suka :)

**Kaisa** : sekuel kaisoo? Nanti ya. Ini aku buatin sulay dulu -w-

**Redkimchi **: authornya aja absurd gini :( #dor makasih reviewnya

**LoveHEENJABUJA** : KARNA KAMU REVIEW PAKE KAPSLOK, AKU BALES PAKE KEPSLOK JUGA YA #salah  
MAKASIH REVIEWNYAA :3 MUMUMUMUMU~

**ChangChang** : KAMU BRUTAL BANGET NAK QAQ  
Gue buatin SuLay dulu ya, nanti kapan2 kalo sempet gue buatin sequel buat Kaisoo oke :)

**Icha Byun** : soridorimori deh kalo pendek, itu cuma ff selingan sih.

**BETEWE, PIECEOFICEE YA. BUKAN PIECEOFFICE.** GAKEREN LU #tendang n_n

**Ameliaexotics** : sip. Makasih dukungannya dan reviewnya :)

**Ruccrys** : aku buatin SuLay nih :) sequel? Kapan2 ya

**12wolf** : makasih ngakaknya(?) Aku tersanjung xD

**Jang Taeyoung** : kapan2 kalo ada ide aku bikinin kaisoo lagi deh, oke :) GANBATEEHHHH

**Siscaminstalove** : emang kai punya adik? #pura2polos #dibunuh  
Thanks for review :3

**LittleCaptain-Eiko Renn** : thanks :') aku tersanjung

**Sexy Rose** : AMIINNNNNNN. Thanks for ripiyuw -w-

**4UntaKutubUtara** : kapan2 ya, kalo ada ide -w- thanks for review

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : mungkin setelah ditendang adik jongin bakal dipuaskan(?) #apaini #lupakan  
Thanks for review~

**Myeolchi gyuhee** : makasih ketawanya, aku tersanjung(?) Thanks for revieww

**9493room** : kamu bisa terbahak? #dor #salah makasih reviewnya :3

**Yuseong Han** : mereka kan sifatnya 11-12. Sama sama amburadul #dor :3

**_Buat yang reviewnya nggak kebales, lot of sorry. :(_**

**THANKYOU, MIND2REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3 : CHANBAEK

Summary : lain kali, tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membawa payung ketika pergi keluar karena teriakan Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk telinganya.

* * *

Dododobi calling,...

Pik.

Connected

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo, Baekkie?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau diluar sana hujan?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak bodoh. Lalu?"

"Ehehe, kau bisa menjemputku di apotek? Aku tidak membawa payung"

"Tidak"

"Hah? Maaf, suara hujan membuat suaramu menjadi samar samar"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. TI-DAK."

"Hah?"

"TIDAK!"

"APAAA?"

"TIDAAAKK! SELEBAR APA SIH TELINGAMU ITU?!"

"Ugh,.. Telingaku berdengung."

"MASA BODOH!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Telingaku sakit"

"TIDAK BISA!"

"Aw. Kau egois baekkie"

"MASA BODOH! LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK BALAS BERTERIAK SAJA?!"

"KARENA ORANG AKAN MENGIRA AKU GILA!"

"KAU MEMANG GILA, KAN?!"

"Aku tertular olehmu!"

"ENAK SAJA! AKU YANG TERTULAR OLEHMU!"

"Kau yang menulariku, bodoh"

"AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

"Aih, aku tidak percaya"

"TERSERAH!"

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh"

"HUH"

"Baekhyun bo-"

"PARK CHANYEOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! BERHENTI MENGATAIKU BODOH, DASAR MONSTER BERGIGI BESAR!"

"...a-aduh duh, telingaku. Kumohon jangan berteriak"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN TELINGA LEBARMU"

"Apa itu hal yang pantas dikatakan untuk kekasih tersayangmu ini?"

"IYA."

"...aku akan menghukummu nanti malam"

"Dan aku akan membalasnya dengan sebuah tendangan di adikmu, persis seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan untuk Jongin"

"Hah? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Hujan makin deras"

"AKU AKAN MENENDANG ADIKMU, MONSTER MESUM BERGIGI BESAR!"

"telingaku saja sudah sakit seperti ini, kau mau menambah penderitaanku?"

"Sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat. Aku harus menjemputmu di apotek mana?"

"Apa?"

"AKU HARUS MENJEMPUTMU DI APOTEK MANA, PARK CHAN YEOLLL?!"

"...aw"

"Chanyeol? Kau masih disana?"

"Ugh, Tidak, bukan apotek. Jemput saja aku di dokter THT dekat dorm. Aku akan memeriksakan telingaku dahulu"

Pik.

Disconnected.

**-END-**

* * *

_(Aku juga nggak tau kenapa nama kontaknya chanyeol disini Dododobi. Suka aja)_

HAII,.. **PIECEOFICEE GANTI PENNAME JADI ONELASTLIE** :3  
terinspirasi dari lagunya PINK yang one last kiss+penname author favorite saya #gapenting -w-

**FF INI SPESIAL BUAT SEMUA YG MAU CHANBAEK. DAN JUGA INI SELESAI DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI SETENGAH JAM LOH. WOW.  
SATU LAGI, CHANBAEK VERSION INI TERINPIRASI DARI FF MILIK ****_'KUNCIPINTU'_**** YANG BERJUDUL ****_'PAYUNG'_**** DENGAN CAST YANG SAMA **-w-

SPESIAL THANKS TO SODARA TERCINTA **ICHA BYUN,** DAN AUTHOR **KUNCIPINTU** YANG MEMBERI INSPIRASI.

**THANKS JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW DI CHAP KEMARIN, INI BALESANNYA**

**ChangChang** : MASASIIHHHHHH? MAKASIH LOH. AKU TERSANJUNGGGG :3  
DAN INI BAEKYEOLNYA YAAA~ SEMOGA SUKA. XOXOO

**littleCaptain-Eiko Renn** : kasian yixingnya dong ? -w-

**99eighttwo** : BaekYeol dulu ya, soalnya lagi blank ide buat HunHan #deepbow -w-  
Semoga suka chapter ini. XOXOO

**DwitaDwita** : Yang TaoRis gue udah punya ide ceritannya tapi masih belom ada mood buat nulisnya :3 #dor ditunggu aja ya. Ini BaekYeol, Semoga suka :3  
dan maaf, saya masih polos, gasanggup nulis NC #boong

XOXO

**ArRuSwari96** : wah wah,.. Diliatin? Akunya gak kuat bikin, kan aku masih polos /.\ #boong  
dan ya, aku lupa jelasin soal kenapa-yixing-ditinggal. Jadi member M itu check in+masuk pesawat duluan biar nanti Lay nya nyusul. Tapi ternyarta Lay nggak nyusul2, jadilah dia ditinggal-_-  
Dan soal dduijang,.. Dia mungkin sibuk nggombalin pandanya :D  
HunHan? Belom ada ide, tunggu aja ._.  
XOXOOOO~

**SiscaMinstalove** : nasibnya si Lay deh itu -w-  
WAHAHAHAH yakin banget kalo bakal lebih dari 7 ronde? -w- XOXOO~

**SiDer Tobat** : sekalian aja palsu semua -w- INI BAEKYEOL SEMOGA SUKAA #ketjupbalik  
XOXOOO

**DevilFujoshi **: silahkan kau bayangkan sendiri-w- XOXOO

**Amaliaexotics** : INI CHANBAEKKKK #ketjupbalik  
thank, u too :3 XOXOOO

**Icha Byun** : SORI GAADA YADONGNYA ;A; XOXO

**Nada Lim :** Makasih :D XOXOOOO~~~

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw :** iya disini Lay emang agak mesum, jadi dia nyimpen foto suho topless buat diciumin(?) XOXOOO

** :** hunhan? Aku belom ada ide, kapan2 yaa.. XOXOOO

**Opikyung0113 ** : yang pasti jalannya bakal susah(?) makasih, XOXOO

**Rwf119930 **: dia emang pervert dari awal, tapi tampang ga mendukung(?) kaisoonya kapan2 ya ^^ _(dan, btw, kamu orang pertama yang review di chapter 2 -w-) _XOXOO


	4. Chapter 4 : HUNHAN

**Summary :** sehun dan luhan sama-sama banyak tanya. Jadi ketika mereka berbicara lewat telefon, ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang.

Oh-hunhun calling,..

Pik.

Connected.

"Yeob-"

"Hyung! Kau sudah selesai dengan jadwalmu hari ini? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar? Apa ada orang yang menggodamu? Apa sasaeng fan bertindak lagi? Apa kau sakit? Apa-"

"Wawawaw, Oh Sehun, berhentilah mengoceh"

"Oh Luhan, berhentilah memotong pertanyaanku karena aku masih harus menanyakan tiga puluh enam hal penting lagi padamu, oke."

"Pertanyaan penting itu seperti seberapa bulat pipi Minseok sekarang, hah? Astaga Oh Sehun, Bisakah kau hilangkan hobimu meneliti pipi Minseok itu?"

"Hei _babe_, aku hanya penasaran, oke? Dan- oh, itu masuk di daftar pertanyaan-ku ke dua puluh tujuh ngomong-ngomong"

"Dan aku tidak akan menjawabnya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama dua minggu, bagaimana?"

"Lalu aku akan membuat sebuah tato biru di pipimu yang akan bertahan selama dua setengah minggu"

"Apa itu setara dengan seberapa nikmat aku memuaskanmu?"

"Mungkin tidak, tapi jika kau bertanya apa itu setara dengan seberapa sakit kau memasukiku- maka jawabannya iya."

"Lupakanlah sakitnya, bukankah itu sangat nikmat?"

"Cih, dasar seme. Bagaimana jika lupakan saja jatahmu selama satu tahun?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengancamku? Dasar uke"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya tentang segalanya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jawabanku juga tidak."

"Hei, seorang istri harus menuruti perkataan suaminya"

"Memangnya aku istrimu? Lagipula kau masih bocah"

"Mungkin lima tahun lagi statusmu berubah menjadi istri Oh Sehun, dan- hei. Aku sudah bukan bocah, oke"

"Tapi aku lelaki dan bagaimana jika kita putus sebelum lima tahun lagi dan aku akan memilih orang lain untuk kunikahi? Kris- misalnya?"

"Jika itu benar, aku akan mencukur alis tebal naga itu. Mungkin dibantu Tao"

"Cih, dasar albino cadel egois"

"Aku sudah tidak cadel"

"Dasar bocah"

"Kau bahkan lebih kekanakan dari aku"

"Kau kira kau tidak kekanakan hah?"

"Tidak"

"Memangnya, orang yang selalu merengek bahwa ia merindukanku dan memaksa Junmyeon agar meminjamkan handphone-nya pada orang itu untuk menelefon ke luar negri bukan orang yang kekanakan?"

"Emmm,... Bukan?"

"Aku tutup telefonnya"

"Jangan! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oke, oke. tuan-ingin-tahu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa Tao mengajakmu mandi bersama hari ini?"

"Ya, dan aku menolaknya karena siluman-naga-separuh-angry-bird itu memberiku tatapan tajamnya"

"Berapa panggilan masuk di handphone-mu hari ini?"

"Enam, oh- dan dua panggilan tak terjawab. Semuanya di handphone-ku yang lain"

"Dari siapa saja?"

"Lima dari kau, satu dari manager-ge dan satu yang tak kujawab dari,.. Hah? Bukankan ini nomor restoran ayam cepat saji itu?"

"Hng."

"Hng."

"Terserah kau saja hyung. Oke, pertanyaan-"

"Oh, ini bukan nomor restoran ayam. Ini nomor baru gege-ku. Aku baru sadar nomornya mirip dengan nomor restoran ayam itu"

"Astaga. Aku anggap kau tertular Yixing."

"hei, Sehun..."

"Apa?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi janji tidak marah, ya?"

"Iya"

"….Aku sebal"

"Sebal? Dengan siapa?"

"Kau"

"Aku? Memangnya salahku apa?"

"Eng, kedekatanmu dengan Kai yang salah"

"Tapi Kai dan aku sama-sama seme"

"Tapi kau mirip uke. Dan aku tadi sempat iseng membaca FF KaiHun dan disana kalian saling menyukai dan-"

"HAH? AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENYUKAI MAKHLUK HITAM ITU! PERCAYALAH _HYUNGGG_!"

"Eum... Aku percaya"

"Bagus. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga cemburu hyung"

"Aku? Dengan siapa?"

"Baozi"

"Tapi kami sama-sama uke dan dia sudah punya Chen"

"Aku tahu. Entahlah, aku hanya-"

"Maaf, Sehun, sekarang sudah giliranku menggunakan kamar mandi jadi aku harus menutup telefonnya dan-"

"Tunggu, bolehkah aku bertanya? Satu pertanyaan saja"

"Oke"

"Seberapa bulat pipi Minseok sekarang?"

"Hah?,.. Sepertinya mengecil sekitar 1,5 mm. Dia tambah kurus, tahu."

"Oke, oke. Terimakasih infonya. Ngomong-ngomong Sebentar lagi catatanku tentang pipi Minseok akan selesai! Kau mau membacanya, hyung?"

"Tidak terima kasih, kau tawarkan saja catatan itu ke si muka kotak"

"Oke"

"Yap. Bye"

"Bye, yeobo"

"UHUK, UHUK! YEO- YEOBO? APA? MATI-UHUK!-KAU -UHUKK!-OH SEHUUNNN!"

"Minta obat batuk pada Lay hyung sana"

"SEHUUUUNNNN-"

Pik.

Disconnected.

**-END-**

HAIIIIIIIIIII KETEMU LAGI SAMA GUEEEEE! SORI FOR TELAT APDET!

/dijorokin ke laut/

Oke. Ampun. '_'  
Jadi, jangan gigit layar dulu karena ini- YAAMPUN INI APA? QAQ

Hunhannya garing ya. Komedinya gakerasa. ceritanya ancur. Pendek pula.  
/backsound teriakan 'IYAAA' dimana-mana/  
Yaudah sih. Gausah dilanjut'_'  
Atau ubah rate jadi M truz ubah genre jadi Horror trus ubah judul jadi The Conjuring aja. /eh /tergebukin dengan manisnya/

Ngomong-ngomong, aslinya HunHannya nggak sepanjang ini. Tapi karena waktu gue baca ulang kesannya garing, akhirnya gue tambahin. dan ini jadi chapternya emergency call yang paling panjang.

Udah gitu aja. Gue mau bales review dulu

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw :** ah Chanyeol sih gakperlu dikasihani : /backsound suara bayi gigi lagi nangis/ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYA YAA~ LAPYU3

**ChangChang :** IHH GUE TERSANJUNG SAMA REVIEW LO :'  
Aduh ketawanya mbak. Sampe mati gitu /idupin lagi/  
SORI-SORI-TO-SAY-YA, GUE TUH GABISA BIKIN CERITA CRACK KOPEL. Dan- btw, gue sempetin baca FF lo yang _Whenever You Play That Song_ dan GUE NANGISS KAMPRET UHUHUHUHUUUHHHH QAQ bikin sekuelnya dong, yang hepi ending. Kasian Kyungsoo sama Jonginnya kejebak nostalgia gitu :'( MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**Opikyung0113 :** okeoke, MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**LittleCaptain-EikoRenn :** gue nggak tau- ini nih, ini Luhan kesiksa kan? Dia batuk batuk tuh /gitudoang/ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**DwitaDwita :** okehokeh, tapitapitapi khusus TaoRis, gue sulit dapet feelnya'_' sabar ajayah ._. MAAF GABISA APDET CEPET HIKZZZZ D': #ketjupbalik GANBATEHHH! MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**TENALPOXE :** janganjangan lo emang autis beneran :( /ditabok/ ini udah lanjut yeee /pinjem senyumnya Chanyeol yang dipinjem sama lo/ dan lo kok tau sih jalan cerita TaoRisnya /spoiling/ iya emang niat ceritanya begituh, tapi belom dapet feel _-_ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**rwf119930 :** Chanyeol mah gausah dikasiani :p waks. Ini udah lanjud ya qaqaaaa~ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**heeriztator :** gini ya. Gue tuh masih cimit dan gue gasanggup bikin FF enceh :3 gue masih polos /ini bohong/ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**KaiSa :** gue bales lagi nih komennya :3 iya ditunggu aja sekuelnyaaaa, okee MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**99eighttwo :** nih ya, setelah gue semedi puter otak sambil koprol di tembok cina, akhirnya. Hunhan-pun jadi. :') /tumpengan/ duh makasih pujiannyaaa. Btw, gue seneng banget lo komen, kak. Lo itu salah satu author favorite gue dan sumber inspirasi gue /gananya/ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**Park Hee Ry :** Jongin tuh lebih dari sekedar pabo(?) MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**SiscaMinstalove :** lucu? Padahal gue gayakin. Tenkyu ya :'D MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**SHY Fukuru :** chanbaek shipper ya? AUTHORNYA JUGA LOOHHH. /gananya/ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**kuncipintu :** AAA SALAH SATU AUTHOR FAVORITE GUE KOMEN AAA QAQ /lap ingus/ emm, maaf ya kak kalo lo gapernah liat review gue di kolom komen FF lo. Gue tuh baru aja nemu FF 'payung' dan gue langsung kepikiran bikin chanbaek dan gue gasempet review karena gue baca lewat hape. (FYI:gue gabisa komen lewat hape. Taudeh, gaptek) Maaf ya :' ini hunhan nya kaaakkkkkkk~ tapi mungkin kurang memuaskan,_, MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**lalalalalalalala :** iya Yixing gajadi ke china. Sifat pelupanya nguntungin suho juga wakakakak xD MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**AHeechanbaek :** chanbaek udah chapter kemarin'_' makasih udah sukaaa dan MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**ArRuSwari96 :** ININININIH HUNHAN NIIHHHHHHHH~ -w- makasih semangatnyaa. MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**Unnamed EXOstand :** review kamu tiga kali berturut2 ya. Aku terharu :') /apaan coba/ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**ps exoticshawol :** IH ITU NGAPAIN ELUS DADA BAEKKIE SEGALA?! QAQ /tabok/ iyasih humor gue makin lama makin ilang u_u MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek :** AAAA KITA SEHATI DOONNNNGGGGGG xD IHH AKU TERSANJUNG :') MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

**DheAndini HunHan's Baby :** MUAHAHAHAH TEBAKAN GUE BENER DONG, LO PASTI ANAKNYA  
HUNHAAANNNNNN~ /tebar kembang/ /nyengir ala chanyeol/ INI NIH MAMA PAPA LO NONGOL. TAPI SORI KALO GALUCU DAN KURANG MENANTANG /apa/ btw, review lo adalah review ke 69 muahahahah. Chukkae! /kasih video yadongan hunhan(?)/ MAKASIH RIPIYUW-NYAA~ LAPYU3

Big thanks buat kalian semua, terutama yang setia komen dari chapter satu uhuhuhuhuh terharuu,.. :'

**P.S :** buat taoris mungkin lama karena agak susah dapet feel buat mereka. Sedangkan Chenmin, gue belom dapet ide cerita. Jadi kalian harus sabar :'  
**P.S.S :** gue akhir2 ini banyak TO, ulangan, tugas segala macem, sori kalo lama apdet.  
**P.S.S.S :** kalo bisa jangan panggil author ya. Panggil aja Hana, atau saeng (karena percayalah. Gue masih seumuran Dora/?) oke? /aegyo bareng dora/

Best Regrads,  
Hana 3


End file.
